Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Lors de leur dernière année, Severus est toujours aussi impitoyable. James Potter, les Maraudeurs, James Potter, les examens, James Potter, les Serpentard, James Potter, les Sang-de-Bourbe... et maintenant, Lily Evans. La Sang-de-Bourbe, le bouc émissaire par excellence. Et pourtant, rien qu'un baiser peut détruire tous les préjugés. OS.


**Voici un nouvel OS, encore sur Lily et Severus. Pas grand chose à dire là-dessus, juste, sachez une chose : ils ne se connaissent pas. Pas vraiment. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Pas de spoil. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1977. Une septième année pour Severus Snape. …lève brillant, peut-être pas le plus apprécié des professeurs, il avançait de bon train dans ses études. Désormais il était un grand jeune homme séduisant de dix-sept ans, fraîchement majeur, la peau toujours plus blafarde, les cheveux d'un noir intense qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les yeux profonds et obscurs, les joues creusées comme celles d'un cadavre décrépi, la silhouette haute et élancée. Sa vie était plus calme. Lui et James Potter avaient pris une filière différente. Ils se voyaient, se heurtaient beaucoup moins souvent, sans les cours communs. Mais il y avait... cette fille.

Lily Evans. Une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, comme il l'appelait tous les jours. Elle se croyait intelligente, avec ses bonnes notes qui dépassaient largement la moyenne ; elle se croyait belle, avec son teint pâle, ses taches de rousseur, sa chevelure auburn qui lui tombait sur sa poitrine ronde, et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Elle se croyait supérieure aussi, car comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez souillée, elle sortait avec... nul autre que James Potter. Evans était la catin qui aimait le plus populaire, bien sûr. Rien que pour ça, il ne la détestait que bien plus.

Il l'avait toujours ignorée, jamais fréquentée. Mais Evans avait pris la même filière que lui : potions. Il l'aurait tuée rien que pour ça. À chaque fois, Snape restait muet face à elle, évitant toujours de la toucher. Trop salie par son sang et sa liaison avec son ennemi. Il la haïssait à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Sa voix était rugueuse et monstrueuse. Trop pour pouvoir être entendue par quelqu'un d'humain. Des fois, avec une lueur de plaisir intense dans le regard, Severus voyait ses yeux se mouiller des larmes qui ne coulaient jamais, bien gardées dans la prison de ses paupières.

Et pourtant, ça aurait pu changer. Mais il ne voulait pas. Aussi, après une longue journée d'ASPICS, remplie d'examens de potions qu'il avait réussis avec brio, Severus sortit un peu, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et serré, d'une longue cape noire malgré la chaleur de l'été qui approchait, une cravate vert et argent autour du cou. Une sacoche de cuir accrochée à son sac, sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins, Severus lisait calmement un livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie. C'était l'examen du lendemain.

Mais lorsqu'il rangea son livre, traversant le parc baigné d'une lumière immense et chatoyante, ses pieds cachés par des brins d'herbe dorés par la lumière du Dieu Soleil, il la vit quand même. Elle, lisant un livre, ne regardant même pas où elle marchait.

_Mais c'est qu'elle a carrément le nez collé contre les pages_, pensa Severus ironiquement en voyant le bout de son nez fin contre son livre.

Le Serpentard s'avança vers elle, alors que ses pieds cherchaient un coin d'ombre pour lire. Il se posta rapidement devant elle, sans un bonjour ni comment ça va, prenant un angle de la reliure de cuir entre ses doigts. Ses yeux, sans prêter attention à son sursaut, parcoururent la fine ligne de la couverture. Il baissait les yeux, la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage recouvert d'ombre.

–_Les Fleurs du Mal_... de Baudelaire. Tiens, tu as de la culture maintenant, ou tu t'es rendue compte que tu n'en avais pas ? Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lily fut frappée au fer chaud, blanc, son visage se recouvrant d'une épaisse couche de cuir rouge. La honte. C'était le sentiment qui la frappait tant. Pourtant, tous les jours, elle se faisait insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Par tous les Serpentard. Mais elle n'y prêtait jamais attention. Par contre, quand c'était Snape qui l'insultait, elle avait envie de pleurer, d' hurler à en mourir. Lily en avait assez. Elle voulait qu'il se taise une bonne fois pour toute. Aussi, sous son regard surprise et amusé, elle attrapa sa cravate verte sur sa longueur, lui arrachant la nuque lorsqu'elle rapprocha son visage blafard du sien.

–J'adore _Les Fleurs du Mal_. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Severus allait répliquer, d'une remarque bien cinglante, comme toujours. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, à peine eut-il le temps de compter chaque tache rousse sur son visage pâle, de détailler chaque mèche de ses cheveux plus foncée qu'une autre, ou même de finir de se plonger dans le vert de ses yeux, elle l'empêcha de parler. Elle l'en empêcha en déposant ses lèvres fines et douces sur les siennes, fines et gercées. Severus resta interdit un long moment, sans pouvoir protester lorsqu'elle le poussa en arrière, contre l'arbre, laissant tomber son recueil de poèmes des plus sombres contre l'herbe tendre, pour capturer ses bras dans ses mains. Elle ne lâcha pas ses lèvres. Elle continuait, désespérément, de l'embrasser, espérant qu'il y répondrait.

Lily le força à ouvrir sa bouche, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux, emprisonnant son bassin de ses jambes, pour y laisser entrer sans gêne sa langue humide. Et Severus était emprisonné. Il s'était laissé emporter dans une vague d'amour, de désir fougueux. Il ne prêta même plus attention à l'identité de la personne qui l'embrassait. Il échangeait un moment passionné avec elle, c'était tout, même si il n'y répondait pas, même s'il se laissait simplement faire. Et pourtant, Severus se réveilla. Toujours sur son îlot, il prit son cou fin dans ses mains, rapprochant encore plus leurs visages, faisant glisser une main jusqu'à sa jambe pour qu'elle se resserre encore plus fort. Il la voulait, elle, toute entière. En faite, il était fou d'elle. Et il le lui faisait comprendre en enlaçant fortement leurs langues, caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Severus se réveilla totalement, allongé sur le dos, Lily assise sur son bassin, leurs lèvres se séparant longuement. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au Serpentard pour se rendre compte de l'abomination qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embrassé une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à partir sous ses yeux affolés, il les croisa, ses yeux. Deux yeux d'émeraude suppliants. Le suppliant de rester auprès d'elle. Lily lui prit la main, se relevant à son tour, les cheveux décoiffés, volant dans tous les sens.

–Viens avec moi..., lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

C'était fini. C'était sa fin. Severus ne pouvait plus que plier à ses beaux yeux, et la suivre. Elle le fit courir, le tenant par la main, à travers de nombreux couloirs et de nombreuses tours, allant jusqu'au septième étage, le faisant discrètement passer à travers le tableau de la Grosse Dame après avoir vérifié que la salle Commune était bien libre de toutes personnes. …tant vide, Lily le tira encore, ne le laissant même pas regarder la salle circulaire rouge sombre, aux volets fermés qui la baignait d'ombre, l'amenant jusqu'à une chambre. Une chambre sombre, aux volets fermés, sans le moindre éclat de lumière. On se serait cru en pleine nuit. Apparemment, c'était une chambre très étroite, car peu importe le chemin que prenait la main de Severus sur les murs, elle rencontrait toujours un angle.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser la question : « Où sommes-nous ? », que Lily l'attrapa par le col, le plaquant solidement contre l'un des murs. Severus la sentit l'embrasser, encore et encore, toujours plus fougueusement. Lui, qui avait déjà peiné à reprendre sa respiration après leur premier baiser, ne pouvait même plus du tout respirer. Il ferma les yeux, sentant ses mains glisser sur son torse, sa langue enlaçant la sienne, pour déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise, après avoir envoyé voler sa cape au sol. Severus réagit au quart de tour, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

–Et Potter ? lui murmura-t-il.

–Je m'en fiche... je t'aime...

Severus frissonna. Je t'aime. Il avait toujours cru que ses mots ne lui seraient jamais adressés. Et pourtant, elle les avait prononcés. Et là, elle jeta sa chemise blanche au sol, laissant sa cravate autour de son cou, la boucle de sa ceinture défaite dans un cliquetis métallique, caressant la peau de son torse finement musclé. Severus avait presque peur. C'était la première fois. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une fille, avant. Et pourtant, il voulait prendre le dessus. Lui prouver qu'il était capable même de tout faire pour provoquer un orgasme foudroyant chez sa première petite amie, pour leur première fois.

Il caressa ses seins ronds, retraçant leurs contours du bout des doigts, avant de déchirer son tee-shirt blanc. Il ne voyait rien, dans le noir. Il était obligé de tâtonner. Ce qui ne faisait que satisfaire Lily lorsque ses doigts fins et habiles glissaient sur ses reins, sur son ventre. Il finit par la dénuder complètement, l'embrassant fougueusement, ôtant sa jupe doucement en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses jambes. Severus avait trop envie d'elle. Quelle ironie.

Lorsque Lily et lui ne furent plus que vêtus d'un simple morceau de tissu qui cachait leur intimité, elle décida d'être maîtresse de la suite. Elle attrapa de nouveau sa cravate, le tirant vers elle, pour le pousser contre quelque chose de mou et de dur à la fois. Un matelas, sans nul doute. Les ressorts grincèrent lorsqu'elle reprit place sur son bassin. C'était de la torture. Il voulait voir son corps nu, il voulait la voir déshabillée par ses mains. Il voulait de la lumière. Mais elle avait ses mains dans les siennes. Un éclair transperça son corps tout entier quand il sentit qu'elle lui avait arraché son caleçon, et prenait désormais son membre dur dans ses mains, le caressant tout en douceur. Severus la sentit même le pointer vers quelque chose d'humide, de doux, de tendre, de chaud. Les portes du paradis.

Elle était vierge, pensa-t-il. C'était étonnant. Mais il la retourna sur le dos, la prenant par les hanches, aspirant une grande bouffée de confiance en lui. Le bonheur s'offrait à lui. Il l'aimait. Un coup, deux coups de rein. Tous deux poussèrent un cri puissant. Il la sentait frissonner lorsqu'il continuait, son torse plaqué contre sa poitrine. Et ils continuaient, ensemble. En faite, sa voix n'était pas si désagréable. Au contraire, elle était même terriblement belle et mélodieuse. Elle n'était pas si laide. Même dans le noir, il sentait sa beauté pure et simple remonter à ses narines, en passant son nez sur son corps tout entier, ce doux parfum lui rappelant l'image de la jeune femme assise sur son bassin dans le parc de Poudlard plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tôt, le détail de cette odeur lui offrant la vision parfaite de son corps nu. C'était parfait.

–Je t'aime Lily...

Severus finit par s'écrouler contre elle, vingt minutes, une demie-heure plus tard. Les bras tout aussi accueillants que l'ouverture entre ses cuisses, il s'allongea contre sa poitrine, le nez dans son cou, tous les deux pantelants et couverts de sueur brûlante. Severus tâtonna un morceau de bois. Une table de nuit, apparemment. Un objet rond et froid frôla sa main, lui indiquant une lampe qui laissa déverser une douce lumière tamisée dans la pièce. Lily caressant ses cheveux de corbeau, heureuse, il détailla la pièce qui était encore plus étroite qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer : à en juger par les médailles, les badges, et les couleurs de Gryffindor, ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef._ Très sage pour une Préfète-en-Chef_, pensa Severus avec délice, lui-même étant celui de Serpentard.

Longtemps, il admira, caressa son corps qu'il pouvait maintenant voir : sa taille mince, sa peau blanche tremblante, ses jambes et ses bras fins, son cou et sa poitrine secoués, ses cheveux humides, ses paupières closes. Elle était parfaite. Il serait volontiers resté là, dans ses bras, pour l'éternité. Mais l'éternité ne vint jamais.

Non, car immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant entrer la stature hautaine et arrogante parsemée d'épis noirs, de... James Potter. Alors qu'ils allaient presque s'endormir, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut en sentant la lumière rougeoyante danser sur leurs visages, leurs corps cachés par la lourde couette rouge.

–Lily, écoute, faut qu'on parle... mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Ses deux verres ronds se posèrent alternativement sur Lily et Severus, nus, enlacés, lui allongé contre sa poitrine, elle caressant son dos et ses cheveux. Son visage se glaça, ses lèvres se recouvrirent d'une expression de dégoût.

–Ah, je vois. Tu n'étais pas contente qu'on se dispute comme ça, alors tu as couché avec le vieux Servilus ?!

–Pardon ?

Severus se releva, se mit assis, reprenant sa baguette. Il fixa Lily d'un regard noir qui n'avait plus rien de passionné ni d'amoureux. Il semblait encore plus révulsé que Potter. Potter qui était déjà parti, fumant de rage, certainement parti chercher un « fusil Anti-Snape ». La porte claqua violemment derrière lui, répandant un courant d'air glacé dans la pièce.

–Je vois, finit-il par continuer. En faite, si tu as couché avec moi, c'est juste parce que tu cherchais à te venger de Potter ?! Pour toi, ce n'était qu'un baiser ?!

–Non Sev, s'affola Lily, je te jure, si j'ai couché avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime, que je pensais m'être débarrassée de lui, et que maintenant je pouvais t'aimer comme je le voulais... il passait son temps à aller s'alcooliser avec ses copains, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?!

Mais Severus ne l'écouta pas. Il ne l'écouterait plus désormais. Il se leva, ramassa un à un ses vêtements d'une poigne rageuse, après s'être nettoyé d'un coup de baguette. Lily essaya de l'embrasser, de l'en dissuader, mais il la repoussa. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de partir, il ramassa une autre chose, tombée de sa poche. Le livre de Lily. Le livre qu'il lui jeta brutalement sur les genoux.

–Fais plus attention à tes affaires, la prochaine fois. Je ne suis pas là pour les ramasser. Tu es comme les poèmes de ce livre_. Une fleur du Mal_ !

La porte claqua pour la dernière fois. Severus quitta la salle commune, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur ses joues glacées, créant une sensation de chaud-froid perturbant. Il descendit jusqu'à ses cachots. Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme un fou. Simplement pour ses beaux yeux. Mais en faite, Lily Evans se moquait éperdument de Severus Snape.

Mais pas tant que ça. Lily s'écroula, encore nue, sur le plancher froid de sa chambre. Elle se prit la tête entre les genoux, s'arrachant les cheveux, en pleurs. Potter avait tout détruit, jusqu'au bout. Elle reprit son livre, posant son front contre sa couverture. Elle pleurait douloureusement.

–Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser, Severus... je t'aime...

Et pourtant, ce fut au bras de James Potter qu'elle quitta Poudlard. Elle ne revit jamais Severus. Elle n'en avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles depuis ce jour. Elle l'aimait, lui. Pas Potter. Depuis ce jour, elle restait froide et distante avec Potter. Mais il veillait toujours à ce qu'elle lui reste fidèle.

Severus, lui, ne fit plus jamais confiance aux femmes. Il se demandait encore, un an après, si Lily avait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Ou si elle n'était qu'un monstre. Mais apparemment non. Un an après, elle se maria à Potter, et accoucha même d'un petit garçon. Alors qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Même, plus jamais il ne coucha avec une fille, plus jamais il ne dit « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Tout ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce garçon, était le sien. Severus était devenu un Mangemort. Potter avait trouvé « préférable » que Harry Potter ait le physique de James pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Pourtant, Lily, un 30 octobre, envoya une lettre à Severus. Une lettre qui disait que Harry Potter était en faite Harry Snape. Rien qu'avec ça, elle espérait qu'il lui reviendrait. Qu'il l'enlèverait, elle, tous les deux. C'est ce qui aurait pu se passer si James n'avait pas intercepté la lettre, et ne l'avait pas brûlée.

Severus ne sut jamais que Lily lui avait fait un enfant. Il ne le sut que le jour de sa mort, lorsque Lily, son amour perdu qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, vint le chercher pour qu'ils puissent avoir enfin la vie dont tous les deux avaient rêvé. Ensemble.


End file.
